Reisen Udongein Inaba
"My Rabbits are ready to serve you, master." - Reisen. Basic Info Reisen Udongein Inaba '''is one of the legendary moon rabbits who fled from the Moon to Earth as a refugee from the "Lunar War" between the two worlds that began in 1969 A.D. after the Apollo 11 "invasion". Making her way to Gensokyo, she was surprised to meet the notorious fugitives Kaguya Houraisan and Eirin Yagokoro, and asked for asylum in Eientei. In exchange, she works for and protects Kaguya and Eirin. Perhaps ironically given her insanity-inducing powers, Reisen seems to have one of the more stable and balanced personalities in Gensokyo. Abilities '''Manipulation of Insanity Reisen has the ability to sense and manipulate waves of all kinds, localised in her "Lunatic Red Eyes". Her signature use of this ability is manipulating brain waves through eye contact, allowing her to induce madness or hallucinations depending on the strength of her opponent's will. By increasing the frequency of brainwaves she can make a person short-tempered and irrational, or by reducing them can leave her target apathetic and depressed. Reisen can also manipulate light and sound waves to deceive the senses indirectly, from concealing the paths of her danmaku, to creating after-images of herself, to casting wide-area illusions that cause people to get lost. Finally, she is capable of releasing waves from her eyes in a destructive blast. Reisen is immune to the abilities of the Three Fairies of Light (seeing an invisible Sunny Milk, hearing a silent Luna Child, and escaping Star Sapphire's detection) since they are based on waves, though she seems unable to replicate Star Sapphire's abilities with her own. Ironic, because they're all part of The Scarlet Dominion. Moon rabbit abilities Moon rabbits can send "ESP waves" and receive them with their ears, forming a sort of psychic network where they share feelings and rumors. Reisen can still participate in this network despite the physical and spiritual distance between Gensokyo and the Moon. Reisen has been depicted transmitting ESP waves from her eyes, but it is unknown whether this is the usual method or an example of her general wave manipulation abilities (or indeed, if her wave manipulation is just an advanced form of this ability). History She Joined Nature's Dominion when the Dominion had risen. She loves Davide. Basic Info Reisen Udongein Inaba '''is one of the legendary moon rabbits who fled from the Moon to Earth as a refugee from the "Lunar War" between the two worlds that began in 1969 A.D. after the Apollo 11 "invasion". Making her way to Gensokyo, she was surprised to meet the notorious fugitives Kaguya Houraisan and Eirin Yagokoro, and asked for asylum in Eientei. In exchange, she works for and protects Kaguya and Eirin. Perhaps ironically given her insanity-inducing powers, Reisen seems to have one of the more stable and balanced personalities in Gensokyo. Abilities '''Manipulation of Insanity Reisen has the ability to sense and manipulate waves of all kinds, localised in her "Lunatic Red Eyes". Her signature use of this ability is manipulating brain waves through eye contact, allowing her to induce madness or hallucinations depending on the strength of her opponent's will. By increasing the frequency of brainwaves she can make a person short-tempered and irrational, or by reducing them can leave her target apathetic and depressed. Reisen can also manipulate light and sound waves to deceive the senses indirectly, from concealing the paths of her danmaku, to creating after-images of herself, to casting wide-area illusions that cause people to get lost. Finally, she is capable of releasing waves from her eyes in a destructive blast. Reisen is immune to the abilities of the Three Fairies of Light (seeing an invisible Sunny Milk, hearing a silent Luna Child, and escaping Star Sapphire's detection) since they are based on waves, though she seems unable to replicate Star Sapphire's abilities with her own. Moon rabbit abilities Moon rabbits can send "ESP waves" and receive them with their ears, forming a sort of psychic network where they share feelings and rumors. Reisen can still participate in this network despite the physical and spiritual distance between Gensokyo and the Moon. Reisen has been depicted transmitting ESP waves from her eyes, but it is unknown whether this is the usual method or an example of her general wave manipulation abilities (or indeed, if her wave manipulation is just an advanced form of this ability). History She met Davide when Davide got send to Eirin for his fangs. Reisen jumped Davide when he was wandering in the Bamboo Forest and wanted to mate with him. Davide refused. She likes being around Davide. Other Category:Touhou Characters